


Maisey's Diner (Cas x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cas/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Cas can’t wait to get back to your motel to get a piece of each other.





	Maisey's Diner (Cas x Reader)

You knew that it wasn’t an innocent request when Castiel told you that you should wear a skirt to dinner. But during the rush of getting into this town for a hunt after a long drive mixing together with being extremely hungry, you didn’t think much of it.

That is until you were about halfway through your sandwich, and Cas’ hand was slowly but surely creeping up your thigh.

The diner was crowded, being the only one left that was open after 9pm, and you were sitting at a booth, next to Cas, across from Sam, who sat next to Dean.

You let Cas play his little game, as he liked to do from time to time. You allowed him to touch your leg, to squeeze your thighs, and without anyone noticing, your legs spread open just a little wider as you sat back upon finishing your meal.

Neither of you listened to what Sam and Dean were talking about, all you could think about was how badly you wanted Cas’ fingers to brush against your most intimate parts; and all Cas could think about –if he was being quite honest with himself– was bending you over his table right here and now and fucking you into next week.

There was a suspicious glance or two from the eldest Winchester. The position of Castiel’s arm could be quite telling if you paid enough attention. But Dean was too caught up in waiting for his not one, not two, but three slices of pie that he  _swore_  he’d be sharing. You pulled out your phone to look preoccupied but really, you just didn’t want to be looking anywhere that you could possibly make eye contact with someone as Cas finally pushed your lacy thong to the side and  _just lightly_  touched your folds.

You felt him shift upon feeling how wet you already were. There wasn’t much Cas could do about his erection that uncomfortably pressed against his trousers, but there was so much he wanted to do.

You leaned back just in time to see the waitress Dean had been flirting with bringing the pie to the table. When she set down the three small plates you picked up a fork and gave Dean a look that said he better slide that slice of coconut pie over to you if he wished to live. He wasn’t shy about taking his own bite first of course, which you didn’t mind. But the second you had the first bite in your mouth, Cas pushed a single finger into your entrance - causing you to let out a moan, which you blamed on the pie.

“I’ve had better.” Dean commented as he shoveled a bite of cherry pie into his mouth.

“I wouldn’t know,” you retorted, “you always get to the pie first.”

You earned a chuckle from Sam and a smirk from Cas, but only a shrug from Dean as the four of you went on with the meal as if nothing was happening. Luckily, it was still only you and Cas that really knew what was going on.

It wasn’t until Cas curled his finger up inside of you that you put the fork down.

“You alright Y/N?” Sam asked, and you realized the clink of the fork against the plate was probably way louder than you intended it to be.

“Peachy..uh,” you searched for something to say as both Winchesters looked up at you, “bathroom break.”

Castiel immediately removed his hand from between your legs and slid out of the booth to let you get up. He pulled his trench coat over his front to cover the very obvious tent in his pants. You straightened your skirt and gave him a look as you stood up and headed straight for the bathroom.

You made your way into the handicapped stall, closing and locking the door behind you and quickly pulling out your phone to send a message off to Cas.

You:  _Meet me in the bathroom, now._

You leaned against the stall door and waited, deciding a second later to shimmy out of your panties and toss them into the trash can next to the toilet. You didn’t need them. You wished you had the willpower to wait for your angel but he started something that needed finished now.

Your hand slid down to the hem of your skirt that stopped mid thigh and you tugged it up so that you could comfortably brush your fingers against your aching pussy. But just as your head fell back against the door, you heard the main door open. Stopping what you were doing to spin around and look through the crack, you smiled when you saw Cas.

“Over here.” you whispered, even though you were the only two in the bathroom…hopefully it’d stay that way.

You’d barely had the time to unlock the door and let Cas in before he was crashing his lips in yours as he closed the door by slamming you up against it. There was no stopping the moan that escaped you as Cas turned the lock and slid his hand down to lift your thigh up.

Wrapping your arms around the back of his neck whilst pushing your tongue into his mouth, you also jumped up to wrap your legs around his waist.

Castiel pulled back just enough so that he could talk while he undid his belt- “you taste like pie.”

“Mmm thank you.” you giggled while you reached down to pull your skirt up some, all while Cas supported you up against the door.

Seconds later, his cock was out and you leaned in to bite Cas’ bottom lip while he aligned himself with your entrance. He tried to take it slow for you, to give you the opportunity to adjust to his length after little foreplay, but you fucking needed him now. You were desperate for his cock and you were desperate for him to fill you to the brim, for him to take you right here and now in this bathroom stall.

“Fuck me now, please.” you whined, trying to keep your voice down to a whisper. But you cried out when Castiel helped you sink down onto his cock, you couldn’t help it. Which is why his hand came up to cover your mouth.

“Stay quiet.” he commanded as he pulled back out slowly, enjoying the feeling of his cock dragging along your tight walls before he slammed back in.

He kept his hand placed firmly over your mouth as he began a rhythm that was too fast for your brain to even begin process. Your head fell back against the door and Cas’ hand that wasn’t covering your mouth gripped tightly onto your ass. You didn’t think he’d notice that you’d discarded your panties, but he did.

In fact, just the thought of you throwing out your thong that had been soaked with your arousal already had him so close. But the two of you froze when you heard the main door to the bathroom open.

Your eyes widened and Cas carried you to the back of the stall and leaned you up against the wall there, out of the way where no one could see. Though he wasn’t worried in the slightest. He slowly rocked his hips into you, despite someone relieving themselves in the stall next to you. Your eyes fluttered shut whenever Cas bottomed out inside you, and your hands slid down and tugged his pants down a bit more, making it easier for Cas bury himself in you even deeper.

Your breaths were short and shaky as you hid your face in the crook of Cas’ neck, Your hands moved back up and you gripped tightly onto the lapels of his trenchcoat and after the person in the stall next to you went to wash their hands, Cas moved a little faster. You bit your bottom lip into your mouth and he dug the tips of his fingers into your hips, needing to pound into you harder, but didn’t dare do so until the sound of the hand dryer filled the room, which was enough to drown out the sound of Cas’ hips snapping into you.

You involuntarily cried out and then bit down on Cas’ neck, savoring the taste of him and sweat and maybe a little blood from you biting down a little too hard. Though it worked to your advantage as you held onto your angel, because he was back to fucking you as hard as he was before.

“Cas..  _please.._ ” you whispered in his ear, and without needing to be told twice, you felt the tingling and warming lick so his grace against your clit, immediately causing you to writhe.

All you could focus on now was coming on Castiel’s cock, and your head fell back against the wall, allowing him to see the look at your face as he swirled his grace around your throbbing bud, as he flicked it, as he used his grace just as he’d use his tongue on you right now if he could.

“ _Come for me_.” He said in a low voice, just before he groaned. He couldn’t hold back any longer, but luckily, neither could you.

Both of you came while still tangled up in each other, unable to refrain from shouting slightly as your walls clenched around his pulsing cock. His hot cum spilled into you as he stilled and your body jerked around as much as he would allow. Your release was drug out as Cas kept his grace on your sensitive pussy.

As you came down, you hoped that no one else had come in while you were focused on.. other stuff. You made eye contact with your angel as you both caught your breath, and you allowed him to lean in and place a soft, loving kiss to your lips. It took you no time at all to get lost in him, he was perfect. You just… couldn’t wait until you got back to the motel sometimes.

Once you and Cas were both cleaned up and straightened back out, you both made your way out of the bathroom. Luckily, no one else had went in while you both made your way out.

“Looks like they left us.” you said whenever you and Cas found your booth empty.

“Looks like they stuck us with the bill as well.” Cas added as you both approached the table- “I’ll pay.”

You leaned up and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek before he took the bill up to the front, and you noticed a note written on a napkin, with Dean’s hand writing. A grin spread across your face, from both amusement and embarrassment when you read what it said, ‘ _You get fingered under the table, you can pay for the table._ ’

You looked back at Cas and nodded that you’d meet him outside. At least you both could have a nice relaxing walk back to the motel, hand in hand, talking about nothing; which you didn’t get to do very often.

But you mostly looked forward to getting your own motel room tonight, so that you and Cas could take your time with each other, and go at it as many times as you’d like. There never was much sleeping when the two of you were together.


End file.
